Harry Potter i Wybraniec
by Daes
Summary: Co by było gdyby Lily Potter urodziła bliźniaków. Niesamowitego Willa obrońcy świata czarodziejów i cichego Harrego.
1. Prolog

Pewnej nocy w Little Whinging na ulicy Privet Drive przy

drzwiach domku numer 4 pojawił się dwa malutkie zawiniątka z

listem. Zbudzona ze snu Petunia otworzyła drzwi ,a widząc pod

nimi dwójkę dzieci szybko chwyciła je w ramiona. Nie chcąc

budzić męża udała się do salonu. Delikatnie położyła maluszki na

kanapie i zaczęła czytać list. W jej oczach szybko pojawiły się łzy.

Jej jedyna siostra nie żyje. Mimo ze nie miały ze sobą złych

stosunków to ostatnio Petunia miała w planach pogodzić się z nią.

Szczególnie po nie przyjemnych wydarzeniach ,które niedawno

się zdarzyły. Popatrzyła na dzieci ledwo powstrzymując łzy.

Wzięła jedno z nich na ręce przypatrując się jego śpiącej twarzy.

-Will Potter. Wybraniec świata czarodziejów. -Szepnęła cicho

patrząc na dziecko z troską. Do tchnęła palcem blizny chłopca w

kształcie błyskawicy. Jak bardzo Petunia pragnęła mieć własne

dziecko. Jednak po dwóch poronieniach nie było to możliwe.

-Zajmę się tobą jak własnym dzieckiem mój mały Wybrańcu.-Dodała wstając i gasząc światła udała się na górę. Trzymając w rękach Willa udała się do pokoju dziecięcego. Całkowicie zapominając o malutkim Harrym zostawionym przez nią w salonie.


	2. Rozdział 1

**~~ Harry ~~**

-Harry! Wstawaj! -Obudziła mnie jak zawsze ciotka uśmiechając się do mnie lekko. Wstałem zaspany ,a ona szybko wyszła. Udałem się w stronę łazienki. Otwierałem już drzwi, kiedy zostałem boleśnie zepchnięty na ścianę. Popatrzyłem na winowajcę.

-Jak to miło że otworzyłeś mi drzwi. -Usłyszałem sarkastyczny głos mojego brata. Spojrzałem na niego z czystą nienawiścią w oczach ten jednak ignorując mnie całkowicie zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Udałem się więc z powrotem do mojego pokoju. Ubrałem się szybko i udałem się na dół. Ciotka jak zawsze krzątała się po kuchni cicho podśpiewując. Zająłem swoje miejsce przy stole wcześniej grzecznie witając się z wujem. Po chwili do kuchni wpadł Will od razu siadając.

-Jutro są wasze urodziny postanowiliśmy więc że po otrzymaniu listów ze szkoły udamy się na magiczną ulice. Co wy na to? -Powiedziała ciocia z uśmiechem.

-Tak! -Krzyknął głośno Will. Ciocia popatrzyła na niego i zaśmiała się lekko. Mimo tego że próbuje traktować nas równo to widać że mój brat jest jej ulubionym dzieckiem. Zawsze rozpieszczany i wszystko uchodzi mu płazem. W końcu jest wybrańcem! Ciocia często opowiadała Willowi historie pokonania Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. A mu tak bardzo odbiło na punkcie tego że jest wyjątkowy. Wstałem z miejsca i wziąłem pusty już talerz wkładając go do zlewu.

-Ciociu mogę iść do parku? -Zapytałem się kobiety ,a ta skinęła głową dalej słuchając wymyślonych przez Willa historii.

 **~ Park ~~**

Byłem już przy wejściu do parku gdzie miałem się spotkać z moją koleżanką ,którą w sumie znam od niedawna. Poznaliśmy się w pobliskiej bibliotece .

 **~~Tydzień wcześniej~~**

Wszedłem do budynku biblioteki od razu udając się do działu z książkami fantasty. Wtedy właśnie ją zauważyłem. Niby zwykła dziewczynka z burzą brązowych włosów, która właśnie jakimś cudem przywołała w mgnieniu oka do siebie książkę znajdującą się na najwyższej półce. Szybko podbiegłem do niej.

-Jak ty to zrobiłaś?- Zapytałem się jej szybko ,a ona spojrzała na mnie spanikowana.

-Niby co zrobiłam? -Zaczęła udawać że nie wie o co mi chodzi.

-No to przed chwilą. -Powiedziałem i spojrzałem na jedną z książek na półce. Rozejrzałem się nie chcąc by ktoś widział z powrotem wracając wzrokiem na papier. _Do mnie_ pomyślałem ,a książka po chwili znalazła się w moich rękach.

-To. -Powiedziałem patrząc w jej zdziwione oczy w ,których po chwili pojawiły się iskierki szczęścia .

-Jesteś taki jak ja. - Powiedziała wesołym głosem.

-W końcu jestem czarodziejem. -Rzekłem.

-Czarodziejem? Więc to jest magia? -Zaczęła zadawać sobie pytanie.

-A tak właściwie to jestem Harry Potter ,a ty? -Zapytałem się jej niepewnie.

-No tak nie przedstawiłam się jestem Hermiona. -Przedstawiła się. Spojrzałem na nią niepewnie, a ona chyba od razu zrozumiała o co mi chodzi.

-Nie powiedziałam nazwiska no,bo go nie mam. -Rzekła lekko się rumieniąc.

-Wychowałam się w pobliskim sierocińcu. -Dodała.

 **~~Teraźniejszość~~~**

-Hej Hermiona! -Krzyknąłem widząc dziewczynę na ławce

zaczytaną w jakąś grubą książkę.

-Ooo Harry. Cześć. -Przywitała się ze mną z uśmiechem.

-Nie uwierzysz co się stało!-Krzyknęła podnieconym głosem ,a ja spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. Widać że stało się coś dobrego ,bo jej oczy świeciły szczęściem.

-Zostanę zaadoptowana! -Dodała po chwili rzucając się mi na szyje. Zdziwiony odwzajemniłem uścisk.

-Ooooo - Nagle usłyszałem za pleców. Dziewczyna odskoczyła ode mnie zawstydzona ,a ja odwróciłem się.

\- A co zazdrościsz? -Zapytałem się kpiąco brata stojącego z

dwoma kolegami. On spojrzał na Hermionę i popatrzył na swoich

towarzyszy.

-Czego niby? Tego małego szczura. -Odpowiedział i razem z kolegami zaczął się śmiać. Przewróciłem oczami i chwyciłem

brunetkę za rękę.

-Chodźmy stąd. On nie są warci naszego towarzystwa. - Ostatnie zdanie szepnąłem jej do ucha ,a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Pociągnąłem ją do ławki ukrytej między drzewami.

-Rzadko ktoś tu przychodzi więc możemy porozmawiać.

-Powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Popatrzyłem na nią wyczekująco.

-No to wrócimy do poprzedniego tematu. -Zaproponowałem ,a w oczach dziewczyny pojawił się wcześniejszy blask.

-Bo widzisz w poniedziałek mieliśmy dzień adopcyjny.

Oczywiście ci różni rodzice podchodzili najczęściej do tych

maluszków co nie umieją nawet dobrze się wysłowić.-Zaczęła

opowiadać lekko oburzona.

-Więc znudzona usiadłam na jakimś krześle zaczynając czytać. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło gdy nagle podeszła do mnie taka kobieta. Ona była taka piękna mówię ci. -Mówiła z ekscytacją.

-Ukucnęła koło mnie i zapytała co czytam. Odpowiedziałam jej grzecznie i tak zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać na różnie tematy. Głównie gadaliśmy o nauce. Nagle zadała dziwne pytanie. - Powiedziała tajemniczo.

-Jakie ? -Zapytałem ciekawskim głosem.

-"Czy wiem czy jakiemuś dziecku w sierocińcu przytrafiają się dziwne rzeczy?". Wiesz spojrzałam na nią niepewnie i sama

zapytałam jakie na przykład. Odpowiedziała że np. kiedy jest zły

szkło tłucze się samo czy jakoś tak. Ja taka całkowicie zdziwiona

spojrzałam na nią i powiedziałam że tylko jedna taka sytuacja

była. A ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie i zaczęła mówić że razem z

mężem marzą o dziecku. -Mówiła trochę nużącym tonem.

-Możesz przejść do sedna? -Powiedziałem znudzony ,a ona

spojrzała na mnie karcąco.

-Zapytała się mnie czy chce zostać jej córką ,a ja oczywiście

ucieszona krzyknęłam że tak. -Dokończyła jakże tą ciekawą

opowieść.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz w to że po ciebie przyjadą ? -Zapytałem się.

-Oczywiście! -Krzyknęła stając na nogach.

-Nadzieja matką głupców jak to się mówi. -Mówię schodząc z ławki.

-To już moja sprawa w co wierze.-Dodała lekko przemądrzałym głosem.

-Dobra jak chcesz. Ja na twoim miejscu jednak nie miał bym

nadziei. -Powiedziałem patrząc na nią niepewnie.

-To pa! -Krzyknąłem i oddaliłem się. Niech wieży w co chce ,ale nie wszyscy dorośli są dobrzy. Równie dobrze kobieta mogła ją okłamać ,a później Miona będzie płakać. Szedłem tak chwile bez większego celu ,kiedy usłyszałem ciche łkanie. Wychyliłem się za drzewa i zobaczyłem Willa,który razem z kolegami dokuczał jakiemuś małemu chłopcu. Sięgnąłem po kamień leżący na ziemi i rzuciłem w głowę mojego brata.

-Kto śmiał ... -Zaczął ,ale oczywiście mu przerwałem.

-Nie wolisz poznęcać się na kimś twojego rozmiaru braciszku…-Powiedziałem kpiąco opierając się o drzewo.


	3. Rozdział 2

Will od razu rzucił się w moją stronę, a ja najszybciej, jak mogłem,

zacząłem biec dobrze znaną mi drogą. Mijałem coraz to różne drzewa

słysząc za sobą śmiechy moich prześladowców. Nie wiem ile tak biegłem,

ale z czasem zacząłem odczuwać coraz większe zmęczenie. Ich głosy

przybierały na sile co oznaczało że są tuż za mną. Jak na złość

przewróciłem się o korzeń wystający z ziemi. Noga zaczęła mnie boleć jak

cholera, a dodatkowo słyszałem śmiechy dochodzące z niedaleka. ''Są

coraz bliżej '' pomyślałem spanikowany. Wstałem szybko próbując nie

przejmować się bolącą nogą. Zacząłem powoli biec ignorując natarczywy

ból. Coraz bardziej obawiałem się tego co może mnie spotkać jak mnie

złapią. Na szczęście już po chwili znalazłem się przy wyjściu z parku.

Szczęśliwy, lekko kulejący udałem się do domu. Na szczęście z nogą nic się

poważnego nie stało, ale oczywiście nie obyło się bez reprymendy cioci

nad moim zachowaniem.

Następnego dnia, jak co dzień, obudziła mnie ciocia. Ubrany i gotowy

udałem się na dół. Widząc dekoracje i tort stojący na stole, zdałem sobie

sprawie jaki jest dzień. 31 lipca moje jedenaste urodziny. Jednak zanim

zdążyłem podbiec do stołu, poczułem, jak ktoś mocno wyciąga mnie z

pomieszczenia i uderza mną o ścianę.

\- Z czego się cieszysz, dziwaku? – zapytał kpiąco mój brat. Spojrzałem

w jego niebieskie oczy. Gdyby nie ciocia, z chęcią przywalił bym mu tak

mocno żeby nie mógł wstać . W końcu może przestałby myśleć o sobie jak

o pępku świata.

\- No tak, przecież dziś moje urodziny – powiedział z chytrym

uśmiechem. Puścił mnie i wszedł do kuchni.

\- Ciociu! Jak ja ci dziękuje za to wszystko. - Usłyszałem jego przymilny

ton i patrzyłem, jak wtula się w Petunię

— Cieszę się, że ci się podoba — odpowiedziała, głaszcząc go po

głowie.

— Masz ochotę na kawałek tortu? – zapytała, kiedy chłopak usiadł na

swoim krześle. On kiwnął entuzjastyczne głową. Zająłem swoje miejsce i

spojrzałem na pysznie wyglądający tort.

— Ciociu? Ja też mogę kawałek? – zapytała się niepewnie, a ona

spojrzała na mnie kątem oka.

— Harry! Tort na śniadanie jest bardzo niezdrowy. Szczególnie dla

takiego małego chłopca jak ty. Zjedz lepiej to – powiedziała, nakładając mi

na talerz dwie kanapki z szynką i pomidorem.

— Dobrze, ciociu **-** odpowiedziałem smętnie i spojrzałem z zazdrością

na brata. Dlaczego tylko ja tutaj jestem traktowany jak dziecko,

pomyślałem. Jedząc zacząłem znudzonym wzrokiem rozglądać się po

jadalni. Wszystko jak zawsze na swoim miejscu, tak ja to lubiła ciocia

Petunia. Od razu patrząc po pomieszczeniu widać że jest perfekcjonistką.

Nawet książki na regale znajdującym się naprzeciwko mnie były ułożone

idealnie. Czasami zastanawiałem się jak ona to robi. W pewnym

momencie zacząłem przyglądać się ulubionej wazie cioci stojącej na stole.

Jeżeli się nie mylę to dostała ją w zeszłym roku jako prezent urodzinowy

od wuja. Nie powiem była nawet ładna, różnorakie kolory mieniły się w

świetle słońca wpadającego przez okno. Wzory jednak nie przedstawiały

niczego konkretnego. Tak się zamyśliłem że nawet nie zdałem sobie

sprawy, kiesy to obie kanapki zniknęły z mojego talerza. Wstałem z miejsca

i odłożyłem naczynie do zlewu, by go umyć. Nagle usłyszałem stukanie w

drzwi, więc szybko podbiegłem na korytarz .

— Ciociu, listy przyszły! – krzyknąłem szczęśliwy i sięgnąłem po listy

leżące na wycieraczce. Wróciłem do kuchni i podałem cioci list Willa nadal

trzymając w rękach swój . Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc wielką pieczęć. Już

sama ona była niesamowita. Na czterech różnych kolorach przedstawione

było inne zwierze.

— Co wy na to, żeby już jechać do Londynu? — zapytał wuj.

— Tak! — krzyknął głośno Will, który razem z ciocią czytał listę

potrzebnych rzeczy.

— Więc ubierajcie szybko buty - powiedziała wesołym tonem Petunia.

Will od razu wybieg na korytarz, a ciocia podeszła do mnie. Wzięła ode

mnie mój list, lekko zdziwiona.

— Szczerze, myślałam, że tylko Will z was dwóch uda się do szkoły –

powiedziała, przyglądając mi się badawczo.

— Dlaczego tak sądziłaś? — zapytałem urażony. – Przecież niczym się

nie różnię od Willa, więc dlaczego traktujecie mnie inaczej?! —

krzyknąłem zdenerwowany. Ona, która jest dla mnie jak matka sądziła że

skoro mam za brata taką znakomitość oznacza że sam będę nikim. Mimo

że nigdy nie traktowała nas równo to dopiero te słowa naprawdę mnie

zraniły.

— Harry, nie bądź zły. Po prostu twój brat jest wyjątkowy i dobrze o

tym wiesz - powiedziała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Nie chcąc

wszczynać kłótni, udałem się na korytarz. Ubrałem buty i wyszedłem na

dwór, kierując się do samochodu. Niedługo potem byliśmy w drodze do

Londynu.


End file.
